Petites Histoires
by Cdl42
Summary: Série de One Shots humouristiques en rapport avec HdH, mais qui peut très bien se lire à part. 4èment : les convictions ébranlées de Blaise Zabini : tout n'est pas ce qu'on croit qu'il est !
1. PH 1 : Histoire de Moustique

**Disclaimer : **_Tout, tout, tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf, sauf, sauf l'histoire et le caractère anormal des personnages, ainsi que toute histoire concernant les traversins et oreillers de guerre._

_Note d'auteur tout à la fin ! Prend place entre les chapitres 6 et 7 d'Histoire de Hasard._

* * *

****

**Histoire de moustique**

°

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, désormais parfaitement réveillé, et se redressa à moitié, les sens en alertes. Tournant lentement la tête, il chercha l'origine du bruit, tentant de repérer l'intrus. Semblant échouer, il parla alors, comme dialoguant avec lui-même, d'une voix lente et basse, communément appelée voix du psychopathe :

- J'ai entendu un... MOUSTIQUE !

L'air halluciné, il prit sa baguette, cachée sous son oreiller pour parer à toute attaque et lança un _Lumos_. Il était assis sur son lit, entre les épais rideaux et le mur. Puis il reprit la parole.

- Il y a un... MOUSTIQUE près de MON lit !

S'ensuivit un remue-ménage digne des raids historiques d'Attila, alors que passant soudainement de l'immobilité la plus parfaite à l'activité hystérico-frénétique, l'adolescent fouilla l'air avec yeux des yeux perçants, à la lumière de sa baguette, à la recherche de l'insecte. Sans rien trouver. Lançant sorts de recherche, charmes insecticides et autres maléfices du genre, il comprit soudain que tout cela était vain. Ses yeux exorbités lui donnaient l'air d'un fou dangereux, de même que son pyjama à rayures, complètement débraillé, et que ses cheveux plus en bataille que biologiquement possible. Il ouvrit d'un geste brusque ses rideaux, manquant les arracher de ce fait, et se leva, la baguette serrée dans la main comme un poignard. Et exprima sa colère d'une voix sourde mais néanmoins forte.

- Il Y A Un MOUSTIQUE Dans Le Dortoir !

Le fait d'être pieds nus, marchant sur la pierre froide ne le frappa absolument pas, contrairement à l'oreiller d'un de ses camarades, réveillé par le bruit des rideaux martyrisés. Le coussin retomba à terre, sans plus de réaction du garçon qui aurait pourtant du ciller un minimum. Il continua d'avancer, un pied après l'autre et vice-versa, comme tout être humain normalement constitué. Mais, les moustiques ayant été dotés par Mère Nature d'une paires d'ailes au lieu de jambes, c'était vers les cieux (ou plus prosaïquement vers les toiles d'araignées du plafond) que se tournait son regard scrutateur, et le rayon de lumière puissant qui s'échappait de sa baguette balaya successivement les fils de soie, la poussière, les lits de ses camarades, la face colérique de Crabbe, la fenêtre et son vitrail, puis à nouveau le visage de Crabbe lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience de la présence de son condisciple. Celui-ci exprima sa colère d'avoir été réveillé en murmurant rageusement (car il respectait le sommeil de ses camarades, et surtout celui de Goyle et Zabini, dangereux meurtriers en puissance lorsque réveillés sans leur consentement) :

- Mais ça va pas bien la tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, à l'aube à parler comme ça ! Tu t'amuses à te faire peur ou bien tu entends des voix ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le garçon énervé se vit soudainement empoigné par le haut du pyjama, traîné jusqu'à son lit, couché sans douceur et quelque chose de lourd se posa sur son ventre. Il eut soudain, plus près de son visage qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, l'expression indescriptible de Théodore, qui mêlait la rage impuissante, le désarroi total et l'inquiétude irrationnelle.

Ce fut avec une voix étrangement implorante qu'il déclara à son camarade :

- Il y a un moustique dans le dortoir...

Puis, sous les yeux ébahis de son camarade (toujours coincé sous son poids), le garçon éclata en sanglots.

- Je... je hais les m-moustiques ! Et je n'arrive pas à le trouver ! Aide-moi ! supplia-t-il.

- M'enfin, mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état pour un simple _moustique_ !

Erreur fatale. Respectivement dans leur terreur incompréhensible et dans leur étonnement incompréhensif, les deux adolescents avaient oublié de parler bas, et les ondes sonores qu'ils avait émises avaient profités des molécules d'air pour se répandre jusqu'au oreilles des trois autre personnes dormant dans la pièce. Les malheureux futurs suppliciés se regardèrent horrifiés, à l'idée de la gaffe monumentale qu'ils venaient de faire.

Un grognement venant du fond d'une gorge inconnue retentit dans le silence relatif, seulement entrecoupé désormais par deux respirations angoissées, deux énervées et une dernière, toujours endormie.

Emergèrent de leurs lits messieurs Goyle et Zabini, baguette dans une main et oreiller dans l'autre, le visage sans expression, les yeux vides, et dans l'ensemble, vachement menaçants.

- A Mort... déclara une voix sépulcrale provenant de Blaise, l'air plus _serial killer_ que jamais.

- Ouais ! fut la réponse brève et agressive de son compagnon de réveil.

- **_Pas de quartier et chacun pour soi_** !

Après son cri de guerre, Blaise attaqua d'un violent coup de traversin Théodore, celui-ci l'esquiva et tenta de répliquer par un envoi d'oreiller, mais sa tentative était vouée à l'échec, à cause de la réception sur son crâne d'un coup signé Goyle. Crabbe se défendit à son tour, et la mêlée se fit générale.

Passons les détails. Ce fut une grande, sanglante et belle bataille, dont Blaise et Théodore ressortirent vainqueurs, l'un parce qu'il était le seul Serpentard à avoir poussé le vice jusqu'à amener à Poudlard un traversin de combat (pas trop long, mais tellement lourd et dense qu'il aurait du être interdit à la convention magique de Genève) et l'autre parce qu'il s'était intelligemment allié à la dernière minute au premier.

Lorsque les dernières plumes furent réinsérées dans leurs taies originelles, et que les dernières couvertures eurent regagné leurs lits, le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez par la fenêtre.

- Bon, déclara Goyle, sa soif de sang passée, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de nous recoucher !

- Remarque pas stupide, je vote pour, répondit Théodore.

- Ouaip. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir quelque chose...

- Oui, Blaise ?

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu étais levé exactement, et tu auras peut-être la vie sauve.

- Il y avait un moustique. Et je suis allergique aux moustiques. Je crois qu'il a fini écrasé sous ton traversin. Bien fait pour lui. Héhéhé.

- OK. Petit veinard, je ne te ferais pas ce que j'avais prévu au cas où tu n'ais pas d'excuse valable.

- Euh, et tu avais prévu quoi ?

- Tu veux dormir la nuit prochaine ? Oui ? Alors vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. Hahaha.

Théodore déglutit. Blaise pouvait être _tellement_ inventif. C'était peut-être marrant quand ça arrivait à d'autres, mais quand c'était sur vous que ça tombait, et bien c'était tout de suite moins hilarant.

Puis il remarqua que son camarade regardait le seul lit aux rideaux encore fermés avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je trouve injuste qu'il y en ait encore un qui dorme alors que tous les autres sont éveillés malgré leur volonté. Surtout lui.

Il se dirigea soudain vers le lit de Draco, marchant stupidement sur la pointe des pieds (si le blond ne s'était pas réveillé avec tout le boucan qu'il y avait eu cette nuit, il n'allait pas se réveiller maintenant, mais c'était loin des idées de Blaise), ouvrit doucement les rideaux, pointa sa baguette et déclara sadiquement :

- _Rictusempra_ !

Fatalement, le blond se tordit de rire, riant aux éclats, bref réagissait parfaitement au sort. Mais ce qui énerva vraiment son camarade, ce fut qu'il continua de dormir. Rigolard, mais les yeux fermés et l'air détendu.

Le souvenir soudain du soir d'avant revint à Blaise et il décida de changer de stratégie. Il cessa son sort, revint à son lit, prit son lourd traversin de guerre, et, le brandissant comme une épée à deux main, il assena à Draco un coup qui aurait du l'achever. Mais l'adolescent ne se réveilla pas, au grand dam de son camarade qui passa littéralement à la vitesse supérieure en donnant quatre coups très rapides les uns à la suite des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le garçon étendu daigne réagir, ouvrant les yeux d'un air hagard, montrant le réveil vaseux et encore incertain de ses capacités intellectuelles.

Alors, Blaise eut pitié de lui et tenta d'abréger ses souffrances en lui mettant un magistral dernier coup, qui envoya son ennemi du moment le nez sur sa couette.

Il obtint en réponse un son plaintif, difficile à retranscrire phonétiquement, qui se prononçait à peu près ainsi :

- _Gnéééééé_ ?

Blaise Zabini regarda sa victime avec suffisance et fierté. Il était vengé.

-AHA, je t'ai eu !...

°

* * *

**NdA :** _Petit délire avec moi-même (oui, ça m'arrive). Je ne suis pas sûre du nombre de Serpentard, je ne sais pas les prénoms de Crabbe et Goyle (d'ailleurs si quelqu'un peu me renseigner sur ce point-là, n'hésitez pas !) mais je me suis bien amusée quand même. Et l'important c'est de prendre du plaisir à écrire, naon ?_


	2. PH 2 : L'Histoire du Serpentard Volant

**Disclaimer : **_Tout, tout, tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf, sauf, sauf l'histoire et le caractère anormal des personnages, radio Pioupiou, et M. Kugan Bya._

**Résumé :**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ce gars de septième année qui avait marché sur le pied de Blaise ? Réponse dans cet OS..._

* * *

**L'Histoire du Serpentard Volant**

°

Dans une des grandes pièces de Poudlard, magnifiquement décorée de tentures vert et argent, un petit cri de douleur et de protestation avait résonné, troublant le silence entrecoupé de murmures qui y régnait auparavant. Quelques têtes curieuses se tournèrent dans la Salle Commune, pour regarder Blaise qui se retournait, indigné, vers l'élève qui continuait tranquillement de marcher. N'entendant aucune excuse, aussi minuscule eût-elle été, venir s'adresser à lui, il s'exclama, outré :

- Hé, stupide ornithorynque poilu, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser !

Le garçon regardait son aîné avec courroux. Son pied l'élançait douloureusement depuis que le Serpentard en dernière année à Poudlard lui avait marché dessus, bousculant, sans y faire attention du tout, le pauvre troisième année qu'il était.

- Qu'esse qu'y'm'veut le minus ! Y sait pas respecter les plus grands que lui, le mioche ?

L'armoire à glace humaine (dont le QI ressemblait justement étrangement à celui du meuble réfléchissant) s'était retournée en entendant l'insulte, et faisait dorénavant face à un garçon de 14 ans furieux, dont la tête lui arrivait à peu près au niveau du ventre. Une voix suppliante murmura soudain à l'oreille du troisième année :

- Blaise, viens, laisse tomber ce type...

Théodore Nott et Draco Malefoy, qui accompagnaient leur camarade, tentèrent de le tirer par la manche, avant que le grand ne s'énerve vraiment. Mais Blaise Zabini avait en commun avec les briques le fait d'être obstinément dur de l'oreille lorsque ça l'arrangeait.

- D'abord, on ne dit pas "le minus", espèce de Géant décérébré, ensuite, je te signale que tu viens de m'écrabouiller le pied, alors tu as intérêt à t'excuser au plus vite !

- Comment ça, tu veux te battre, misérable gnome de jardin ? Hahaha, faudrait déjà que tu sois assez grand pour tenir ta baguette tout seul !

Le meuble, pardon, le grand dadais à l'esprit aussi épais que le corps se retourna et repartit, comme si de rien n'était, faisant la sourde oreille aux insultes émise par Blaise, maintenant doublement enragé. Celui-ci fit mine de prendre sa baguette pour montrer à l'autre de quoi il était capable, mais il en fut empêché par ses camarades, qui le traînèrent de force dans leur dortoir, tentant de lui expliquer que s'opposer à Thom Cheatty, considéré comme la plus grande brute de Serpentard, voire même de Poudlard, était une mauvaise idée, très Gryffondoresquement courageuse, mais surtout très stupide. Blaise tempêta tant et si bien qu'ils durent l'immobiliser et le réduire au silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, longtemps après.

Blaise Zabini n'appréciait pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Et, de taille petite pour son âge, même s'il allait se rattraper dans les années suivantes, il ne supportait pas la moindre remarque sur sa petitesse.

Blaise Zabini était pour la loi du Gallion : Mornille pour Mornille, Gallion pour Gallion. Et avec les intérêts, s'il vous plaît.

Blaise Zabini savait attendre. Il pouvait être très patient.

O-0-o-o-0-O

L'incident, si banal et insignifiant que tous ceux qui en avaient été témoins l'avaient déjà oublié, s'était déroulé en Septembre.

Fin Octobre, par un beau soir d'automne, avec une légère brise qui venait rafraîchir le temps clément, une bonne partie de la maison des Serpentard était installée dans les gradins, autour du terrain de Quidditch, observant les joueurs tout de vert habillés survoler l'étendue gazonnée à toute vitesse, filant dans les airs avec autant d'aisance que les oiseaux libres qui roucoulaient fort stupidement dans les arbres de la Forêt Interdite non loin.

Pour comprendre ce qui se passa ce soir-là, il est nécessaire de prendre nos sources auprès de deux témoins externes de l'évènement, l'intéressé prenant les couleurs de sa maison (vert et gris jurent horriblement avec son teint rougeaud) dès qu'on lui parle de cette affaire. On aurait pu croire que trois ans après, le traumatisme se serait dissipé, mais il semblerait que non. Tout d'abord, voici l'interrogatoire de Kugan Bya, élève de Serpentard, septième année, par le professeur Rogue, qui fut le seul témoin humain du début de l'affaire.

« J'avoue, professeur, que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite... C'est vrai, quoi, comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'il allait jouer les filles de l'air, hein ? Bon, en fait, j'étais en train de mater Trentula Regnus, à l'autre bout du stade, juste en face de moi, alors je ne regardais pas vraiment Thom, pas d'ma faute, n'est-ce pas !

- Passez à la suite, monsieur Bya !

- Oui, m'sieur ! Donc, averti par mon fabuleux instinct, j'ai décollé les yeux difficilement du merveilleux décolleté de Trentula, et je me suis retourné pour regarder le type que je savais être derrière moi. Et là, bam ! Plus de Thom ! Je me suis dit "Ok, pas de problème mon gars, il a du arrêter de baver sur les pom-pom-girls de l'équipe et aller faire le devoir de DCFM". Et j'ai zieuté à nouveau la miss Regnus, fort bien carrossée et qui...

- Epargnez-moi votre _passionnante_ description de miss Regnus et passez à l'essentiel !

- Ben, alors que je prenais un paquet de chocogrenouilles au piment dans mon sac, je vois une drôle d'ombre qui s'avance sur moi. C'était le soir, l'oubliez pas, et ça me fait froid dans le dos, et c'est là que je vois devinez quoi ! Thom en train de s'envoler, en battant des ailes, pardon, des mains comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose.

- Et ?

- Ben je l'ai regardé, je savais pas quoi faire, je me suis dit qu'il essayait de voler pour le fun, ça aurait très bien pu lui traverser l'esprit ! Bon, je me demandais bien pourquoi il bougeait les lèvres comme ça, mais je suis pas devin, hein !

- Ca ne vous a absolument pas traversé l'esprit que M. Cheatty puisse être sous _Silencio_ ?

L'élève le regarda, bouche bée. Son professeur soupira hargneusement, acte physique exécutable grâce à des années d'entraînement. Essayez donc de soupirer hargneusement, vous, et sans avoir l'air d'un phoque essoufflé !

- On dirait que non. Passez à la suite, M. Bya.

- ... Euh, après, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, alors qu'il était à deux mètres de haut, personne d'autre ne l'avait vu, et il avait l'air de paniquer sérieusement. Alors j'ai voulu l'aider et je lui ai lancé un sort pour l'arrêter, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai raté, et il a commencé à prendre de la hauteur et de la vitesse !

- Et c'est là que vous avez "crié comme une harpie éventrée", selon Miss Regnus ?

L'élève se renfrogna, visiblement vexé, mais n'osa pas garder le silence sous l'œil mauvais de son professeur.

- J'ai _donné l'alerte_, simplement, pour signaler le petit problème aux joueurs, parce qu'ils avaient des balais, et c'était plus pratique pour le récupérer. Puis il est sorti du terrain, je l'ai perdu de vue, et les joueurs sont partis à sa poursuite. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Bien, M. Bya. Avant de partir, auriez-vous la moindre idée de la personne qui a pu faire avaler la potion de Légèreté à M. Cheatty, et des motifs qui l'ont poussée à cet acte ?

L'élève fut traversé par un éclair de lucidité qui le laissa pantois. Il arriva néanmoins à articuler sa réponse.

- Euh... la majorité des élèves de toutes les maisons de Poudlard ?

- Je vois. Rentrez dans votre Salle Commune, M. Bya, et annoncez qu'une enquête va être ouverte... »

L'élève sortit du bureau, soulagé de n'avoir écopé d'aucune punition, pendant que le professeur Rogue s'adossait au dossier de sa chaise, la tête dans les mains. Désespérant de pouvoir trouver le coupable, une petite question se posait dans un coin reculé de son esprit : _depuis quand l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard avait-elle des pom-pom-girls ?_

O-0-o-o-0-O

Le second témoignage est un extrait d'une émission nocturne de la radio des oiseaux.

« Ici Pie Bavarde, chers auditeurs de Radio Pioupiou, pour notre émission quotidienne de Ca s'est passé près de chez vous ! Aujourd'hui, nous donnons la parole à Carole, hibou de son état, qui patrouillait près de sa forêt natale à la recherche de son repas du soir, lorsque... Mais autant la laisser s'exprimer elle-même ! Carole, racontez-nous votre mystérieuse rencontre !

- Et bien, que dire, j'étais à la recherche d'une souris ou deux, comme vous l'avez dit, et en m'approchant près du Grand Terrain, car j'habite tout près d'un Terrain Humain, j'avais oublié de le dire, donc en m'approchant, imprudemment, je dois l'avouer, du Grand Terrain, que vis-je ! Un Humain qui prenait, fort peu gracieusement, je dois dire, son envol !

- Permettez-moi de rappeler à mes auditeurs que les Humains ne volent qu'en utilisant une prothèse qu'ils nomment balai !

- Oui, c'est cela, et cet Humain n'en avait pas ! Il s'élevait sans raison apparente, et alors qu'il commençait à prendre son allure de croisière, tout un essaim d'autres Humains sur branches volantes apparut à sa suite ! Alors, parce que je suis curieuse, vous savez, je les ai suivi, et ils ont fait un sacré bout de distance !

- Ah oui, pourquoi donc ? Donnez-nous les détails, chère Carole !

- Et bien l'Humain sans branche volante semblait aller dans la direction du vent, et comme plus il continuait de monter, plus le vent était fort, et il allait de plus en plus vite. Les autres Humains n'arrivaient visiblement pas à le rattraper. Ils ont bien essayé de l'arrêter avec des éclairs de toutes les couleurs qu'ils sortaient de petits bouts de bois dans leurs pattes, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le viser correctement. A chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient suffisamment pour tenter de l'attraper avec leurs griffes, il y avait un grand coup de vent qui le faisait accélérer. Finalement, alors que je commençais à envisager de rentrer, parce que j'avais encore mon repas à chasser, hein, quand même, les souris deviennent de plus en plus rares ces jours-ci, vous avez remarqué ?

- Oui, oui, nous savons, mais racontez-nous la fin de cette histoire, nous brûlons d'impatience de savoir la fin !

- Et bien le vent a subitement ralenti, et l'Humain a donc fait de même, et à ce moment, vu qu'il voletait lentement, j'ai bien pu voir sa couleur, et j'ai été témoin d'un phénomène intéressant.

- Ha oui ? Lequel ?

- Il y avait de la fumée qui sortait de l'un de ces immenses faux arbres humains qu'ils appellent Cheminée, et le vent a poussé l'Humain à travers. Avant, il était vert, ce qui n'est déjà pas la couleur habituelle de cette espèce, et après il était grisâtre, et il émettait un dôle de bruit, un genre de « koeuarf keuaorf keaourf » !

- Aaaaah... oui ?

- Oui ! Et puis après une course-poursuite haletante à travers un banc de nuages qui passaient, l'un des Humains sur branche volante a réussi à l'attraper par son "vêtement", ça a du lui faire mal, mais il n'a pas chanté de douleur pourtant, enfin bon ! Après ça, j'ai du rentrer à tire d'aile, malheureusement, et je n'ai pas su la suite...

- Quel dommage ! Mais nous en apprendrons peut-être plus sur cet exceptionnel Humain volant dans les jours suivants... Et maintenant, une page de pub ! »

O-0-o-o-0-O

Lorsque les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch revinrent, plus tard dans la soirée, ils furent assaillis de questions par leurs camarades, mourants de curiosité. Blaise ne fit pas exception, et sauta littéralement sur Draco, en lui demandant s'ils avaient réussi à rattraper Cheatty. L'Attrapeur, visiblement épuisé, répondit tout en montant les escaliers de son dortoir.

- Flint l'a immobilisé alors que le vent le poussait vers une ville moldue, on a eu beaucoup de chance de l'attraper avant de nous faire voir. Comme il volait encore, on l'a attaché à un balai et on l'a ramené, il est à l'infirmerie, pour un début de jaunisse et une intoxication d'origine inconnue.

- Ooh. Et qu'en ont dit Rogue et les autres profs ?

- Ils ne savent absolument pas qui a fait avaler cette potion de Légèreté à Cheatty, et comptent bien mener leur enquête. Cela dit, ils ne vont pas mettre les autres maisons au courant, Merlin soit loué !

Puis il écarquilla soudainement les yeux, comme si une idée venait de faire irruption dans sa tête. Baissant la voix, il demanda, incrédule à son camarade :

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça ! Tu ne lui aurais pas fait avaler cette fichue potion pour te venger de l'autre fois !

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça...

- Mais t'es dingue ! Imagine si les Moldus l'avaient aperçu, ou bien si la potion avait cessé de faire effet et qu'il se serait écrasé ! Si Rogue apprend que c'est toi, tu vas te faire lapider...

- Si tu ne le lui dis pas, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il l'apprenne, non ? Et puis je ne suis pas si fou que ça, Cheatty n'avait qu'à transplaner dans un lieu fermé et à attendre tranquillement que les effets s'estompent s'il le voulait. Mais bon, il aurait fallu qu'il réfléchisse, et cette faculté semble lui faire cruellement défaut...

Draco resta bouche bée, n'ayant lui non plus absolument pas envisagé la solution du transplanage. Mais Blaise n'en avait pas fini avec ses surprises :

- Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, la potion cesse graduellement de faire effet, il se serait posé sans mal. Bon, au pire, il aurait pu se perdre, mais comme j'y ai pensé et que je ne suis pas si méchant que tu ne le penses, j'avais accroché à sa cheville une étiquette avec son nom et l'adresse à laquelle le renvoyer.

- Ghh...

- Tu ne dis rien, tu me trouves génial ? Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver un moyen de glisser la potion dans son verre sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sans parler de la préparer sans éveiller l'attention des professeurs ! Et certains ingrédients étaient...

Il fut coupé par Draco, l'air las et le regard vitreux.

- Zabini...

- Oui ?

- La prochaine fois que tu veux te venger de quelqu'un, arrange-toi pour ne pas envoyer toute l'équipe de Quidditich aller le chercher à cinquante kilomètres du château, la veille d'un match !

- Fallait bien quelqu'un pour aller le chercher, non ?

- ...

-Quoi ? C'est pas si catastrophique que ça !

- Blaise, tu n'es pas fatigant.

- Ah, j'le savais !

- Tu es DESESPERANT !

Blaise regarda, étonné, son ami se laisser lourdement tomber sur son lit, et fermer ses rideaux d'un geste brusque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

* * *

**Notes inutiles sur les personnages :**

- _Kugan Bya_, soit Byakugan, terme japonais sorti tout droit de Naruto (Kishimoto).

- _Trentula Regnus _: rajoutez deux A, et : Tarentula Aragnus, élève au caractère de Veuve Noire.

Et bien sûr, notre vedette du jour, _Thom Cheatty _: Thom, parce que j'avais besoin d'un prénom, et Cheatty, formé sur la base verbale anglaise "to cheat" (tricher, pour les non anglicistes), qui donne une idée du caractère du personnage.

**NdA :** _Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Si des personnes qui lisent Histoire de Hasard ont d'autres idées ou demandes de One Shot en rapport avec cette fanfic à faire, allez-y, je suis ouverte à toute proposition !_


	3. PH 3 : En Manque de Quidditch !

**Disclaimer : **_Tout, tout, tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf, sauf, sauf l'histoire et le caractère anormal des personnages, la pilule, et l'intrigue de ce court OS farfelu._

**Résumé : **_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parle pas de Quidditch dans Histoire de Hasard ? Coïncidence ou bien ordre directorial ? Voici la réponse..._

_

* * *

_

**En Manque de Quidditch !**

°

Harry courrait, le balai à la main, l'air pas tout à fait sain d'esprit. Il savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, et ça le turlupinait depuis le matin. Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue, mais ça refusait de lui revenir. Il agita sa baguette sous le nez du tableau d'une vieille lady du quinzième (siècle, pas étage), qui s'écarta devant lui, sans demander le mot de passe à Harry, probablement effrayée par l'étrange lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

O-0-o-o-0-O

Les Sombrals s'étaient arrêtés, et le groupe était descendu du carrosse, tout en continuant de bavarder. Passant entre les lourdes portes de bois sombre et séculaire, ils avaient encore été en train de parler. Ce n'était qu'au départ de la nouvelle élève, qui avait docilement suivi une Mac Gonagall venue la chercher que la discussion s'était momentanément interrompue. Puis Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville et Harry avaient commencé à discuter de cette jeune fille qui prétendait à beaucoup de secrets. Le tout accompagné d'une Luna silencieuse qui lisait toujours son magazine en louchant des yeux et qui s'était ainsi cognée à tous les obstacles existants, possibles et imaginables. Sans parler du Glandeur A Crête qui dormait sur l'escalier et sur lequel elle avait prétendu avoir trébuché, sous les regards habitués de ses camarades. Ils avaient fini par la surveiller attentivement et par l'avertir avant chaque mur, colonne et escalier.

Ils étaient allés s'asseoir aux places qui étaient devenues les leurs au fil des années, à la noble table des Gryffondor, exceptée Luna, qui était aller se poser distraitement chez les Poufsouffle, juste avant de se rappeler que sa place était sur le banc de la non moins honorable table des Serdaigle. Les amis, camarades ou bien ennemis s'étaient eux aussi assis, dans un brouhaha ambiant, assourdi par le respect inspiré par la haute Salle, son plafond enchanté qui montrait de lourds nuages noirs d'orage qui filaient, poussés par un vent violent qui se levait, et par les tentures vieilles mais encore éclatantes aux couleurs des quatre maisons.

Cette année, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient de retour, tous ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Le Choixpeau, chapeau de mauvais augure cette année-là, chanta, et sa voix, aussi éraillée qu'à l'ordinaire, disait les mésententes grandissantes entre les maisons, auxquelles il aurait fallu porter remède. Mais peu l'écoutèrent. Seul le refrain habituel sur les traits de caractère stéréotypés nécessaires à l'entrée dans chaque maison fut suivi avec attention par les nouvelles premières années.

La Répartition, qui décidait du destin de chacun, envoya les nouveaux élèves dans leur nouvelle maison, avec leurs nouveaux amis.

Alors que la Grande Salle résonnait encore des applaudissements offerts au dernier élève, un mignon petit Poufsouffle aux grands yeux innocents, bien qu'un brin malicieux, qui avait paru encore plus minuscule une fois surmonté par le grand Choixpeau, ce qui nous fait dire que Godric avait une tête assez large, mais je m'égare, donc, une fois que les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent les uns après les autres, Dumbledore prit la parole.

Son discours, comme celui de Dubois les années précédentes, était sensiblement le même :

Il parla de la Forêt Interdite qui, contrairement à chaque année depuis des siècles, était... Très Interdite !

Il parla de la liste des 1077 objets dorénavant interdits de séjour et d'utilisation à Poudlard, accrochée à la vue du public sur la porte de Rusard, pardon, sur la porte du bureau de Rusard. Liste bien plus longue que l'année précédente, grâces en soient rendues à Messieurs Gred et Forge Weasley.

Il parla des emplois du temps, des préfets. Il présenta M. Slughorn, nouveau professeur de potion. Il cita la mutation du professeur Rogue à l'état de professeur de DCFM, que les élèves huèrent.

Puis, il leur dit qu'en raison de rivalités déjà existantes entre les maisons de Poudlard, rivalités bien trop dangereuses, immatures, il ne fallait pas donner aux élèves d'autres raisons de se détester.

- Pour ne pas exacerber les rivalités entre nos maisons, chers élèves, j'en suis aussi désolé que vous allez l'être quand je vous l'aurai annoncé...

Harry s'était tendu, un instinct, venu des profondeurs de l'esprit animal qui habitait encore les humains comme lui, le prévint. Il sut ce que Dumbledore allait dire avant même que les paroles n'aient quitté sa bouche, qu'elles n'aient glissé sur sa barbe pour aller se répandre insidieusement de part les tables et les bancs jusqu'aux oreilles abasourdis des élèves.

- ... Je me vois donc dans le regret, ô combien profond, de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch inter maisons est annulée cette année, aucun match n'aura lieu, ni ne sera toléré, que ce soit officiellement ou bien officieusement. Le terrain de Quidditch sera interdit à l'entraînement par équipe, et des charmes sont jetés qui empêcheront la moindre confrontation, de même que les Cognards sont interdits. Les jeux amicaux sur balai avec Souaffle et Vifs d'or restent autorisés, dans une certaine limite, limite dont j'espère qu'aucune personne ne mettra le pied dessus, volontairement ou non.

Lorsque Dumbledore cessa de parler, on entendit plusieurs cris dans la Salle. Prenons quelques exemples qui sortirent de bouches Gryffondor :

- Ron !

- Angelina !

- Harry !

- Alicia !

Et multitude de noms d'autres élèves, du plus inconnu au plus célèbre, qui avaient affiché plusieurs symptômes allant de la crise de nerf à l'évanouissement, en passant par le bégayement stupéfait, fut criée, sous l'œil inquiet de Pomfresh qui entendait autant de prénoms que de futurs patients de son infirmerie.

Ceux qui étaient encore en état protestèrent haut et fort, mais la décision, prise par l'ensemble des professeurs, fut irrévocable, au désespoir des joueurs et spectateurs.

Probablement minutés pour faire taire les protestations, les plats arrivèrent peu après, et les cris de colères se turent en effet en peu de temps, même si un air de révolte planait, communément partagé par les élèves des quatre maisons.

Harry et ses condisciples fans inconditionnels du Quidditch se couchèrent tôt ce soir-là, mis au lit par leurs camarades attentionnés.

A cause de cette décision, aucun match n'eut lieu, aucun entraînement, aucune joyeuse réunion entre joueurs et supporters, au grand dam de la majorité des élèves, et aussi, il faut bien l'avouer, d'une partie des professeurs.

Mais, comme Dumbledore, vieux futé, l'avait prévu, aucune rixe à propos des gagnants, aucunes disputes lors du choix des joueurs qui n'eut pas lieu ne furent sanctionnées par les dirigeants de l'école, et bien une tension bien moindre par rapport à l'habituel climat de mésentente entre membres des différentes maisons fut décelée.

Cependant, l'ensemble des professeurs, infirmière comprise, dut signaler dans les premiers mois :

_- treize attaques d'objets divers à coups de battes par les huit batteurs de Poudlard._

_Dégâts : une aile cassée pour une chouette de l'école, plusieurs statues mises à mal, une commotion cérébrale, neuf fractures diverses et trois battes rendues inutilisables._

_- vingt-sept cas de violence verbale et quatorze cas de violence physique ayant pour objet le Quidditch._

_Dégâts : onze nez cassés, dix yeux au beurre noir, trois poignets foulés et six arcades sourcilières fracassées._

_- une quarantaine de cas de déprime, et bien plus de dépression mineure dues à l'arrêt du Quidditch à Poudlard._

_Dégâts : une tentative, ratée, de suicide en se jetant du haut des gradins du terrain de Quidditch._

_- un nombre incalculable de vols de balai, de la part de ceux auxquels ils avaient été confisqués._

_Dégâts : serrures fracturées, portes sublimées (sublimation : faire passer une matière de l'état solide à celui gazeux, sans passer par l'état liquide), réduites en échardes, en poudre ou métamorphosées en rideaux._

_- et le dernier, mais pas le moindre sur l'échelle de désastre de Poudlard, la création d'un Club-Dédié-Au-Quidditch-Sous-Toutes-Ses-Formes-Exceptée-Celle-Interdite, dont les pires méfaits furent l'écriture et la lecture en public de poèmes sur le sport en question, l'interprétation de chansons relatives au même thème, et la terrible représentation d'une pièce de théâtre censée émouvoir les professeurs et les faire revenir sur leur décision._

_Dégâts : chaises cassées, tympans éclatés, tentatives de meurtre divers, attentat à la littérature et à l'art de la musique._

De même, beaucoup d'élèves montrèrent des cas de dépendance au Quidditch. Cette dépendance expliquant une partie des actes de violence et de dégradation précédents.

Pour contrer les effets du manque de Quidditch chez les dépendants, le professeur Rogue fut mis à contribution par Pomfresh pour la création d'un médicament qui ferait un effet de substitution pour ce sport. Plusieurs semaines de travail ardu suivirent le commencement de cette recherche hasardeuse, et on ne peut pas dire que les élèves attendirent sagement l'arrivée de la médication.

Un grand groupe, constitué d'élèves de tout bord, trouva un moyen de contourner la fouille de Rusard, et se fit envoyer plusieurs paires de Cognards, dissimulées dans des ballons de foot moldus. Le concierge avait bien été suspicieux par rapport à ces objets ronds, blancs et noirs, totalement inconnus à Poudlard, mais les élèves avaient affirmé vouloir apprendre le football en remplacement du Quidditch, et ils avaient ainsi réussi à passer le blocus.

Ils se réunirent plusieurs fois la nuit, avec l'accord tacite des préfets qui fermèrent les yeux sur les absences de leurs condisciples, en petites bandes, avec balais et tenue de match, pour d'impressionnantes, excitantes mais dangereuses parties.

La belle organisation, preuve de la possibilité d'une coopération inter-maisons, fut malheureusement repérée par une nuit de pleine lune, lorsque Mme Chourave, allant s'enquérir de la transformation de ses rosiers garous, remarqua les silhouettes sombres qui se détachaient clairement sur le ciel étoilé. Sans se faire remarquer, elle alerta ses collègues, et tous les élèves présents eurent leur balai confisqué et reçurent des retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Après ce grand coup de filet, qui permit à l'infirmière de créer une liste d'élèves nécessitant la pilule anti-dépendance, les balais restèrent pour la plupart dans les placards.

Début Octobre, Rogue déclara à l'infirmière qu'il avait réussit le médicament demandé. Celui-ci fut testé, et déclaré efficace sans effets secondaires. Une trentaine d'élèves commença alors le traitement, et la pilule sembla faire des miracles : le nombre d'accidents diminua grandement.

Beaucoup d'élèves eurent ensuite recours à ce médicament. Une formule en patch allait même bientôt voir le jour !

O0oo0O

Harry avait son balai en main, peu importe comment il l'avait récupéré du bureau de Rusard, qui l'avait pourtant confisqué en cette funeste soirée de Septembre, il l'ignorait de toute façon, mais ce soit il allait voler ! Les yeux fous, mais l'esprit aussi embrumé qu'alerte, il allait réussir, ce soir ! Il avait trouvé ce matin, caché dans un gigantesque œuf de Pâques en chocolat factice qui lui avait été envoyé anonymement, une paire de Cognard.

« _Qui... ddi... tch ! Vo... ler... ! Rhhhaaaaah _»

Le passage secret s'ouvrit devant lui. La lueur de la lune, pâle rond blanc dans la nuit constellée d'étoiles, éclairait le parc. Il lui semblait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Quelque chose qui commençait par PI. Pistache ? Piston ? Pis de vache ? Bah ! Tant pis !

Il sentit l'air frais sur sa peau, enfourcha son balai, et allait libérer les deux Cognards et le Vif d'or, lorsqu'il fut heurté de plein fouet par un sort d'immobilisation qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

- Désolé, Harry, mais si MacGo ou Rogue t'attrape, tu vas mal finir mon vieux !

- LAIssE-MoI ! Je VEux VOleR ! J'ai BEsoIN de volER !

Un Stupéfix inattendu le frappa, qui l'aurait effondré au sol, si une paire de bras forts et secourables ne s'était précipitée pour le retenir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, mais ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée...

Le Survivant, sans avoir pu obtenir sa dose de Quidditch, fut ramené par son ami avec ménagement et prudence sous sa propre cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, où plusieurs personnes les attendaient anxieusement.

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'exclama Hermione en voyant son ami inconscient être étendu sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Rien, j'ai juste du le stupéfixier pour ne pas qu'il s'envole. Il s'en est fallu d'un poil pour que je ne puisse pas le rattraper !

- Ouf. Il est sauf...

- Oui, ça soulage, hein !

- Je m'en veux, qu'on n'ait pas remarqué qu'il ne l'avait pas prise ce matin, ni ce soir, déclara l'érudite, semblant effectivement s'en vouloir au point de tordre désespérément ses long cheveux.

- On est tous un peu coupable, mais pas autant que ce STUPIDE AHURI DES BAS-FOND DE LA CONNERIE HUMAINE, CE CRETIN DES FOSSES ABYSSALES DE LA BETISE qui a volé les PILULES anti-dépendance de Harry, qui lui a fourni balai et Cognards, puis qui lui a suggéré d'aller voir dehors comment "l'air est bon" alors qu'il était EN MANQUE ! Je préviens cette personne, ses parents ne la reconnaîtront plus une fois que j'en aurai fini avec elle !

- Trop tard, déclara Dean, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Comment ça ! demanda Ron, furieux d'entendre que sa vengeance n'aurait pas lieu.

- Le "crétin" en question est actuellement ligoté en pyjama devant la porte de Rogue, assaisonné d'un sort de Désillusion, qui ne manquera pas de faire trébucher le professeur dessus demain matin, expliqua Lavande, souriant méchamment.

- Et nous savons tous de quelle _charmante_ humeur notre professeur _adoré_ est le matin, termina Hermione, l'air aussi vicieuse que les personnes qui étaient présentes.

Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati acquiescèrent, satisfaits du châtiment infligé à l'auteur du crime de lèse-survivant envers Harry. Le roux eut un rictus, qui barra son visage d'une oreille à l'autre, et qui l'aurait fait passer pour psychopathe, si tous ses camarades n'arboraient pas la même face grimaçante et sadique.

- Pas besoin de me dire le nom, alors. Vengeance est faite. Et _bien_ faite.

* * *

**Nda :**

_Mouahaha._

_Ca vous a plu ? Ca ne vous a pas plu ? Vous hésitez encore ? Je voulais juste trouver quelque chose pour expliquer pourquoi dans HdH, je ne parle quasiment pas de Quidditch. Et comme je voulais que ce soit, un peu, drôle, et bien je suis partie dans ce délire. Après tout, je dis souvent moi-même que j'ai « oublié ma pilule ce matin » !_


	4. PH 4 : Convictions Ebranlées

**Disclaimer :**_ Tout, tout, tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf, sauf, sauf l'histoire et le caractère anormal des personnages, les références à d'autres ouvrages (nommés en fin de page), la généalogie des Zabini et la part de quiche lorraine. Et un raton laveur…_

**Résumé :**_ L'ancienne, honorable et discrète maison des Zabini a toujours été composée de sorciers au sang pur. Blaise, le dernier héritier en date, a toutes les raisons d'être fier de sa haute lignée, exempte d'imperfection nommées Sang Mêlés, non-humains. Et ni les veuves noires, ni les mantes religieuses n'éprouvent d'amour. _

_Quoique…!_

* * *

**Tout ce que vous n'aviez jamais voulu savoir sur vous, vos parents, vos grands parents et votre famille en remontant jusqu'à la trente-troisième génération**

_(Accompagné de quelques citations choisies de __Princess Bride_

°

…

Les oiseaux volaient dans le ciel désespérément bleu, et l'on voyait à terre quelques insectes courageux s'affairer près des fleurs desséchées, et, sous le soleil de plomb aux ardents rayons, s'étalait avec fierté le vert terrain gazonné.

Le bourdonnement sourd des hannetons en vadrouille zébrait périodiquement le silence de cette chaude fin d'après-midi d'été, réminiscence romantique d'un temps où nul humain n'existait sur Terre pour polluer de ses usines malfaisantes l'air, réduisant les zones d'habitat de ce charmant insecte vrombissant aux quelques rares régions où l'air est pur.

Le "poc" des hannetons s'écrasant avec lourdeur et fatalité sur le Charmoustiquaire avait lui aussi son charme, bien qu'insensiblement plus gore (c'était sûrement du aux corps désormais vides de toute vie qui tombaient sur le sol sec, sans avoir pu faire quoique ce soit pour lutter contre le Destin funeste qui les avait guidé jusqu'à la portée du sortilège anti-insecte de ce vieux manoir).

Enfin, charme ou pas charme, l'être, qui se tenait du bon côté du Charmoustiquaire étendu sur toute l'ouverture de la fenêtre, se moquait bien de ces insignifiantes choses qui venaient mourir à quelques mètres de lui. Il était bien trop occupé à vivre sa vie dans sa chambre où l'air était brassé par un sort de Températion perpétuel.

Très décidé à mener à bien sa tâche du moment, l'humanoïde feuilletait avec une grande concentration un objet fait d'un bois qui avait subi de multiples et douloureuses opérations (ce n'est pas parce que VOUS ne l'avez pas entendu crier que l'arbre n'a pas souffert mille morts lorsque vous l'avez coupé !), telles l'abattage et l'impression, pour ne citer que la première et la dernière d'entre elles.

Complètement absorbé par le papier (car c'était de ça qu'était composé le magazine qu'il feuilletait) qu'il tenait dans ses mains couleur chocolat, l'humain de sexe masculin n'entendit pas arriver derrière lui un autre membre de son espèce. Ce qui explique le magnifique bond sur place qu'il effectua lorsque résonna dans son oreille un murmure affectueux, suivi d'une paire de bras qui vinrent entourer son cou…

- Ca va, mon petit Blaisichounet adoré ? murmura Mrs Zabini à quelques centimètres du tympan de son unique fils.

- Haaaaa ! fut la seule réponse émise par le susnommé Blaisichounet, autrement connu par le Ministère de la Magie sous l'identité de Blaise Zabini, sorcier de premier cycle, fils unique de Llègat'Nit et Guenièvre Zabini, née Greenayre.

Le jeune homme referma avec la vivacité de ses quinze ans le magazine honteux qu'il lisait précédemment et, se tournant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il eut la réaction de défense de l'adolescent moyen que sa mère vient de surprendre plongé dans une lecture peu recommandable et d'appeler avec un surnom affectueux des plus ridicules :

- Mèèèère… Ne pourriez-vous point prendre la peine de _frapper_ avant d'entrer ! Ou au moins de m'avertir de votre présence !…

Puis le Serpentard En Lui, sa Part D'Ombre et son Côté Obscur réunis firent irruption devant l'entité psychique représentant l'Ado Gêné, et Blaise acheva sa réplique sur un ton un peu moins sur la défensive :

- … Au risque de perdre votre fils à cause d'un infarctus malheureux et subit suite à l'effet de surprise causé par votre entrée impromptue, ce qui nécessiterait de modifier conséquemment et de manière considérable votre testament, et nous savons tous les deux le goût héréditaire de notre lignée pour la paperasserie. Et si ce n'est pas un infarctus qui causera ma perte, alors ce sera l'étouffement, si vous ne me laissez pas respirer correctement…

Mrs Zabini eut un rire que d'aucuns auraient qualifié de clair et cessa d'étreindre son fils, dont la respiration rapide n'était due qu'à sa longue tirade. Se redressant, elle profita de sa position dominante pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Blaise, faisant râler celui-ci, et s'écarta de l'adolescent assis à son bureau.

Celui-ci crut naïvement que sa mère allait alors retourner vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, ayant finit son impromptue crise d'affection maternelle, et le laissant enfin se replonger dans une lecture passionnante, bien que moralement réprouvable. Mais, las ! D'un mouvement gracieux du bras, Guenièvre Zabini fit signe à son fils de se lever et de la suivre, ce qu'il ne se résigna à faire qu'après une injonction orale plus ferme :

- Mon roudoudou en sucre, j'ai une conversation des plus importantes à avoir avec toi, alors il va falloir que tu me suives jusqu'au salon privé. Et ne proteste pas ! Sois gentil, et viens avec moi, où je parle à ton père du contenu du magazine que tu es en train de lire…

C'était cette dernière phrase qui avait le plus motivé le jeune sorcier à obéir à sa mère (qu'il adorait, par ailleurs, mais pas au point de céder à toutes ses demandes sans un minimum de résistance). L'habileté souvent surprenante de certaines personnes aux chantages, menaces, harcèlements, complots et autres malversations diverses s'explique aisément par leur vécu familial, parsemé des pressions psychiques précédemment citées. Ainsi, l'arme favorite de Mrs Zabini contre son fils était la menace de révéler à Mr Zabini ses occupations assez, disons, répréhensibles (cette expérience du chantage en tant que victime l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé pour se mettre dans la peau du maître chanteur qui avait plongé le professeur Trelawney dans une angoisse totale à l'idée que son secret soit révélé… mais ceci est une autre histoire).

Ainsi, Blaise se leva en soupirant, et suivit sa beauté fatale de mère hors de sa chambre.

XxxxxxxxX

Après un trajet un peu longuet (les aléas des grands manoirs, que voulez-vous… Une petite demi-heure pour aller d'une aile à l'autre, dans le pire des cas !), Zabini mère et fils arrivèrent au salon privé.

Il faut peut-être expliquer le terme de "privé" : dans une demeure ancestrale comme celle, les invités communs, _vulgari convivi_ dirons-nous, se reçoivent dans une pièce, nommée salon par commodité linguistique. Mais les invités ayant des liens de parenté avec l'un ou l'autre des hôtes ont le privilège d'être accueillis dans le salon _privé_, celui où se trouvent les trésors séculaires de la famille, de même que la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique familial.

Guenièvre Zabini conduisit donc son fils dans le salon privé et, le prenant par les épaules, l'amena devant la tapisserie susnommée. Celle-ci était d'un noir d'encre (d'encre noire, bien sûr, puisqu'il existe des encres dont la couleur va du vert au rose), mis à part les noms et les traits qui constituaient l'arbre familial, qui eux, luisaient d'un éclat argenté.

Tout en haut de la tapisserie, juste au-dessus des deux premiers noms, était brodée (ou tissée, ou pointdecroisée, moi j'y connais vraiment rien en tapisserie !) la devise de la famille Zabini, l'une des plus anciennes dynasties de sorciers (au bout de tant de siècles, on ne parle plus de famille), plus vieille encore que les De Silva espagnols, dont les premiers membres remontaient pourtant jusqu'à l'Empire romain.

L'une des plus anciennes dynasties, mais surtout l'une des plus discrètes – d'où sa longévité exceptionnelle : "Neutralité et discrétion" était la seconde devise des Zabini, depuis que le sens de la première, brodée sur la tapisserie dans un langage totalement incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, avait été perdu au cours du douzième siècle lors d'un malheureux incident incluant un incendie, une part de quiche et un raton laveur.

- De quoi voulez-vous donc me parler, mère, qui nécessite de m'amener ici ? demanda Blaise, tout en portant un regard blasé sur le blason des Zabini.

Sa mère le regarda un moment, sans rien dire, puis répondit par une invitation à s'asseoir sur le luxueux et confortable canapé de cuir situé en face de la tapisserie.

Blaise se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en soupirant, et sa mère fit de même à côté de lui, avec quand même un peu plus de dignité que son ado de fils.

Enfin, sous le regard quelque peu agacé de Blaise, Guenièvre Zabini commença ce qui allait être LA discussion la plus mémorable entre mère et fils (classée avant même celle où le petit Blaisichounet avait appris que le mode de reproduction des humains n'était pas le même que celui de récolte de pollen des abeilles) et qui allait marquer la vision du monde de Blaise d'une manière considérable et irrévocable.

- Mon fils, j'ai appris de la part de Narcissa qu'au début des vacances, Draco, toi et quelques-unes de tes connaissances d'école avez pris part à une altercation avec de jeunes Moldus. Même je ne t'ai pas entendu en parler, mais que j'ai confiance en Narcissa, j'ai supposé que ce fait s'est bien passé, d'autant plus que Draco s'en serait plutôt vanté que caché…

Blaise se raidit imperceptiblement. Le ton neutre de sa mère pouvait laisser prévoir le meilleur comme le pire – mais quand une mère annonce à son fils qu'elle a découvert quelque chose qui lui avait été caché, et que cette chose implique blessures et maléfices, le meilleur semble être une option à écarter. Alors que l'adolescent réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver une excuse valable, sans en apercevoir l'ombre d'une seule, Guenièvre reprit.

- Mais "neutralité et discrétion" obligent, je n'ai pas jugé utile de mettre ton père au courant, et je ne te dirai rien de plus au sujet de cette affaire. Cependant, il m'a semblé qu'il était grand temps que je te parle. Au sujet du sang. Au sujet de ces histoires de sang pur ou impur.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Sans afficher une hostilité déclarée envers les Moldus, Sangs Mêlés et autre Sang-De-Bourbe, sa mère n'avait jamais pour autant pris leur défense. Neutralité, encore et toujours.

- En fait, je vais te parler de ton sang, et ce sera toi qui, en réaction à ce que je vais te dire, adapteras ou non ta manière de voir les choses. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu vois l'arbre des Zabini, devant toi ?

« _Ca sent le coup fourré…_» pensa le jeune homme, de plus en plus angoissé. Néanmoins, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de prétexter un rendez-vous urgent pour pouvoir s'échapper en courant du salon privé, il devait répondre à la question, aussi bizarre que celle-ci lui semblât.

- Oui, fut la réponse qu'il fit, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Sa mère lui adressa un sourire de réconfort. Connaissant son fils comme elle le connaissait, il devait être sujet à un stress certain, causé par cette discussion inattendue et inquiétante.

- Bien. Alors observe, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Blaise vit alors sa mère sortir de sa poche sa baguette (bois de rosier, ventricule de dragon, quarante centimètre, comme dirait Ollivander), et la pointer sur la tapisserie tout en murmurant une formule incompréhensible dans une langue fluide constellée d'accents toniques.

Rien ne se passa.

Blaise haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur en regardant sa mère, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

- D'ici tu ne dois pas voir grand-chose, mon chéri.

Et, la baguette toujours pointée sur le même objet, elle lança un sort de loupe qui eut pour effet de créer un disque d'environ trente centimètres de diamètre, suspendu dans les airs à mi-distance entre les occupants du fauteuil et la tapisserie. D'un mouvement vif de la baguette, Guenièvre Zabini fit s'élever la "loupe" de manière à ce que l'image agrandie visible soit celle du haut de l'arbre généalogique.

- Je vais te raconter l'histoire de notre famille, mon petit Blaise, déclara joyeusement sa mère.

Le petit Blaise soupira une nouvelle fois face à l'obstination de sa mère, et posa sa tête sur ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, attendant l'inévitable narration qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

Puis il regarda le bout d'arbre agrandi, et son cœur manqua le premier battement de la soirée.

Au lieu du patronyme de son vénérable aïeul anglo-romain, Norius Zabinii, se trouvait un nom à l'orthographe étrange, Z'Onoriel Habi-nee, suivit d'une étoile. Interloqué, Blaise se tourna vers sa mère, dans l'espoir d'une explication que celle-ci se fit une joie de donner.

- Voici le vrai nom du fondateur de notre famille, dont le nom a ensuite été raccourci en Z'Habi-nee, qui est resté, du moins phonétiquement parlant, le patronyme de tous ses descendants. Ce qui est intéressant de noter est que ce nom étrange vient de l'appartenance de Z'Onoriel au clan Habi, des elfes noirs de la forêt de Langorn, aujourd'hui disparue. Cet ancêtre illustre - c'était un grand guerrier – est tombée amoureux d'une humaine, Théa, et a fondé une famille avec elle dans un village sorcier pas très loin d'ici. C'est également de lui que vient la couleur de peau foncée des Zabini… Car les elfes noirs avaient, et ça paraît logique, la peau noire, noir bleuté même, si l'on en croît la légende, tu ne le savais pas ?

Guenièvre Zabini se souciait du visage stupéfait de son fils, sans se douter que la cause de cet ahurissement n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait. Puis elle comprit. Enfin, se dit-elle, s'il avait du mal à saisir le fait que son arrière-arrière-arrière-etc. grand père ne soit pas l'humain qu'il croyait, comment allait-t-il supporter la suite ?

- Hem, bon. Je crois que l'histoire _véridique_, complète et détaillée des Zabini attendra un autre jour, je vais me contenter de te raconter les grandes lignes…

Et ainsi, Blaise Zabini, sorcier plus ou moins magiste (l'équivalent d'un point de vue magique du racisme), porté sur la "pureté" du sang et accessoirement effondré sur son canapé, apprit qu'il avait parmi ses ascendants lointains un orc, six Vélanes, deux ou trois vampires, un nain, un demi-géant, et une petite dizaine de créatures humanoïdes dont le nom ne lui disait absolument rien (« _Les Iksnaflours ? Jamais entendu parler ! _»).

Cela, en faisant le résumé du dernier millénaire uniquement. Pour donner un autre exemple précis, la grand-mère paternelle de Blaise, qu'il croyait être une vieille aristo pourrie de fric et décédée depuis un certain temps, se révélait être une elfe sylvestre qui répondait au doux nom d'H'ényar-cha (littéralement "Rosier venimeux"). C'est au cours d'une fugue hors des Forêts Inaccessibles, où les derniers êtres elfiques se tiennent à l'abri des humains, qu'elle avait rencontré et aimé Sylvain Zabini ("Un nom prédestiné", déclara Guenièvre). Elle s'était mariée avec lui, lui avait donné deux enfants, puis était partie à sa mort, laissant ses deux fils à la charge du reste de la famille Zabini. Une fois retournée dans les Forêts Inaccessibles, plus personne n'avais jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle. Dans l'esprit de l'elfe, ces quinze années passées parmi les humains n'étaient probablement rien du tout, une petite minute dans sa vie millénaire.

Ses deux fils, Llègat'Nit, l'aîné et père de Blaise, et R'Hétu, avaient été élevés dans l'ambiance magiste, conservatrice des Sang-purs Zabini, avec plus ou moins de réussite : alors que l'aîné été devenu le parfait petit noble sang-pur de Serpentard, R'Hétu le cadet avait développé un caractère léger, totalement ignorant des différences d'origines ("Sang-De-Bourbe ou Sang-de-boudin, où est la différence ?" répondait-il à ses détracteurs. "Au lit, il n'y en a pas, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. " Ajoutait-il souvent).

R'Hétu avait donc laissé à Poudlard un discret souvenir de Gryffondor coureur de jupons – la discrétion pour lui n'était pas une valeur familiale mais un moyen vital pour sa survie, les cocufiés se laissant rarement aller à un accès de bonté, et au final déshérité et mis au ban par sa famille. Le nom de ce "traître à son sang", comme l'appelaient les ex-siens, avait été effacé de la version publique de l'arbre familial (celle où _tous_ les Zabini étaient des sorciers _humains_), mais rien n'avait pu l'enlever de l'arbre originel caché (vraisemblablement protégé de ce genre de tentative par un sort de protection aussi vieux que la tapisserie elle-même).

Après avoir décrit les principaux traits de caractère de cet oncle caché dont Blaise venait de découvrir l'existence, Guenièvre abaissa la "loupe" sur la dernière génération en date des Zabini, ne comportant qu'un seul membre – la guerre avait été désastreuse et meurtrière pour les nombreux membres de cette famille qui avaient cru bon de d'abandonner leur neutralité salvatrice et de se ranger aux côtés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Blaise se figea. Le trait qui reliait son nom à celui de ses parents n'était plus rattaché à Llègat'Nit Zabini, mais à son frère déchu, R'Hétu. Sa mère, cependant, restait sa mère, sous le nom de Guenièvre Greenayre.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, refusant de regarder plus longtemps l'arbre qui lui disait que le sang qu'il avait dans ses veines n'était pas celui qu'il croyait avoir, non pas "pur", mais plein de la diversité de ses multiples ancêtres non-humains, non pas à moitié celui de l'avant-dernier mâle des Zabini, mais celui de feu-R'Hétu aux mœurs légères.

Désormais plongé dans le noir et dans un certain désarroi, Blaise entendit sa mère raconter l'histoire de ce qui avait failli être l'une des plus belles filouteries du monde sorcier pour ce siècle-là.

Tout avait commencé le jour des dix-sept ans de R'Hétu, quand il avait été officiellement déshérité, et mis à la porte du manoir, avec quelques bagages et "seulement" quelques centaines de gallions dans son coffre à Gringott. Pour cette humiliation, et pour n'avoir pas pu récupérer sa collection de livre préférée – Icha Icha Paradise, ou, en bon français, le Paradis du batifolage - avant d'être plus ou moins jeté dehors, le jeune Zabini avait conçu une certaine rancune envers sa famille.

Coup du destin, deux mois plus tard, R'Hétu rencontrait par un total hasard Mrs Bones, récente épouse et veuve de feu Mr Bones, riche et vieux sorcier de l'aristocratie londonienne.

-Cette scène est restée dans ma mémoire, dit à son fils Guenièvre Zabini, ex-Mrs Ashford, ex-Mrs Mac Phee, ex-Mrs Stevenson, ex-Miss Greenayre. C'est dans un petit magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes que j'ai vu ton père pour la première fois. Pour se faire un peu d'argent, il vendait des ingrédients spéciaux pour potions spéciales. Par spéciaux, tu peux comprendre soumis à une réglementation très stricte, voire interdits Et moi, j'avais justement besoin d'une chose ou deux de ce genre. Comme il n'en avait pas en stock, il m'a dit de repasser la semaine d'après. Et puis juste avant que je sorte, il m'a demandé si j'étais bien Mrs Bones. J'ai dis que non, bien sûr, ça aurait catastrophique si j'étais vue dans un magasin comme celui là !

_**[Mode **__**mémoire**__** ON**_

_("Cette __poudre __dont __vous ne sente__z pas __l'odeur __est appelée iocane. __Elle est inodore, n'a pas de gout, se dissout instantanément dans un liquide et compte parmi les poisons les plus mortels humainement connus. __" - _Westley)

La femme s'apprêtait à ressortir après avoir passé sa commande, lorsqu'un vent violent - le temps était toujours exécrable dans l'Allée des Embrumes, une sorte de microclimat peut-être – rabattit le capuchon qui cachait son visage.

Le nouveau vendeur de la Boutique Sans Nom ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la nouvelle veuve Bones laisser échapper un juron tout en réajustant sa capuche. Son cerveau commença à fonctionner à toute allure, et il cria à moitié :

- Vous, vous êtes Mrs Bon-

- Shhhht ! le coupa-t-elle en se retournant brusquement. Euh, non, je veux dire, je ne suis pas Mrs Bones ! tenta-t-elle de se justifier maladroitement.

Le vendeur eut un petit sourire entendu qui fit frissonner la sorcière.

- Bien entendu, Ma'am, bien entendu…

Alors qu'elle s'empressait de disparaitre derrière la vitre poisseuse de la porte, le sourire disparut pour laisser place à une expression de réflexion intensive. R'Hétu cogita ainsi toute la journée, et le soir, et le lendemain encore, alors qu'il vendait des ingrédients prohibés pour le compte de son patron.

La semaine d'après, lorsque Mrs Bones revint chercher ses ingrédients, elle se figea en entendant les premiers mots du jeune vendeur.

- Suc de digitale, jus de jusquiame noire, filtrat de laurier rose, feuilles de cotonéaster… Ce sont bien les ingrédients de la cyaïguë, le poison que vous affectionnez le plus, n'est-ce pas ? En doses infinitésimales, la mort provoquée peut s'étaler sur des mois en présentant des symptômes différents de ceux des poisons habituels. Trrrrès utile pour se débarrasser d'un mari vieux, malade et riche à mourir, dites-moi si je me trompe, Mrs Je-ne-suis-pas-Mrs-Bones ?

- Gh, fut la seule réponse que la sorcière put émettre, sous le choc de son secret éventé. Les journaux avaient bien jasés sur les quatre morts consécutives de ses quatre maris, mais entre porter des soupçons et être capable de donner le nom et la composition du poison utilisé, comme venait de faire le jeune homme qui la regardait d'un air narquois, il y avait un monde.

- Oh, mais il ne faut pas faire cette tête-là, je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits vot'secret… Au contraire, je voudrais vous proposer quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait assurer un bénéfice certain, si bien à vous qu'à moi… déclara R'Hétu d'un ton mielleux.

- Vous allez me donner les ingrédients que j'ai commandés et payés et je ne porterai pas plainte pour escroquerie ? essaya la jeune femme, peu convaincue d'avoir une chance de détourner la conversation.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- J'vous aime bien vous ! Naan, disons juste que j'ai un projet qui pourrait vous intéresser, et dont j'aimerais vous entret'nir… Que diriez-vous de ceci : vous acceptez de dîner avec moi ce soir et de m'écouter vous l'exposer, et les morts de vos maris resteront classées comme "naturelles" par le Ministère. Alors ? M'écouter ne vous engagera en rien, n'vous-z-inquiètez pas, assura le sorcier.

Mrs Bones hésita, ne sachant quoi répondre. Cependant, le vendeur ne s'en formalisa pas et mit lui-même un terme à la conversation en posant sur le comptoir des boites louches – exactement de celles dont on s'attend à ce qu'elles contiennent des ingrédients de type rares et interdits.

- Voici votre commande. Je vous attendrai ce soir à vingt heures au Langan's Coq D'or, un resto moldu à deux pas du Chemin de Traverse. N'oubliez pas d'venir, si vous préférez que la Gazette, et donc le Ministère, restent ignorants de vos petits empoisonnements. La maison est heureuse d'avoir pu vous être utile et espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir, chère cliente. A ce soir !

_**[Mode **__**mémoire**__** OFF**_

Guenièvre rit.

- C'est amusant, quand j'y repense, ça me terrifiait qu'un inconnu comme lui me menace ainsi. Cela dit, j'ai bien été obligée de me rendre au restaurant ! J'étais stressée comme avant la mort de mon premier mari.

« _Joli périphrase pour parler d'un meurtre… Mère, vous avez toujours été douée pour éviter de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont !_ »

- Et là, alors que nous étions en plein repas – un menu français délicieux d'ailleurs – il m'a exposé le plan auquel il voulait que je participe.

_**[Mode **__**mémoire**__** ON**_

Le restaurant était bien rempli, et le bruit et l'agitation alentour étaient parfaits pour ce qu'ils étaient – des comploteurs.

A la grande surprise de Guenièvre, le vendeur de la miteuse boutique, avec son langage des ruelles et son sourire mauvais s'était métamorphosé en un jeune homme très maniéré, habillé avec un costume moldu qui pouvait être presque qualifié de chic.

Après l'entrée – fois gras sur pain complet accompagné de salade campagnarde- il lui avait dit son nom et sa condition de déshérité.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient un excellent gigot et ses pommes de terre salardaises, il avait exprimé son envie de se venger de sa famille, et de regagner une certaine aisance financière. Guenièvre avait acquiescé, essayant d'avoir l'air compatissante, ce qui avait fait sourire R'Hétu.

Au moment du fromage, le jeune homme avait achevé la résistance de sa comparse-malgré-elle à grands coups de Châteauneuf du Pape rouge 1998 et d'arguments qui se tenaient fort bien – contrairement à Guenièvre qui, elle, vacillait un peu, un peu sous le charme du jeune homme, beaucoup à l'idée du "butin" qu'allait pouvoir rapporter le plan de celui-ci s'il elle l'acceptait et vaguement à cause de l'emprise de cet alcool qui était vraiment bien passé avec le fromage.

_**[Mode **__**mémoire**__** OFF**_

Blaise tenta d'imaginer sa mère pompette, sans succès. Elle lui avoua que depuis, elle avait appris le sort qui permettait de boire comme un nain _at night_ sans ressentir la perte des capacités qui ensuit généralement la consommation massive d'alcool. Il y avait toujours des désavantages – la gueule de bois était inévitable – mais ça réduisait quand même les risques de se faire embarquer comme Blutch et Chesterfield dans un plan foireux (s'engager dans l'armée, faire le pari de voler un gobelin, et autres actes susceptibles d'être qualifiés ainsi).

_**[Mode **__**mémoire**__** ON:**_

_("J'ai le cinq-centième anniversaire de mon pays à planifier, mon mariage à organiser, ma femme à assassiner et Guilder à faire accuser pour cela. Je suis débordé. " - _Humperdinck)

Peu de temps après cette soirée mémorable – bien que la fin soit toujours restée sensiblement floue dans la mémoire de Guenièvre, pour la raison viticole citée plus haut – la veuve éplorée de Mr Bones faisait la rencontre, totalement par hasard, de Mr Zabini, et, un coup de foudre, une crise familiale chez les Zabini et une visite chez le notaire plus tard, les deux tourtereaux convolaient en juste noces aux îles Maldives (y en a qu'ont du pot).

Une fois l'idylle finie et le couple retourné au pays, Guenièvre nouvellement Zabini, en étant à son cinquième mari, savait s'y faire pour distraire ledit mari – ha les hommes - et put donc continuer la préparation de son nouveau stock de cyaïguë.

Elle eut, pour les besoins du complot, plusieurs rendez-vous avec R'Hétu Zabini, durant lesquels elle se prit à apprécier la cuisine française et le jeune homme et découvrit avec stupeur que personne, pas même les veuves noires, n'est à l'abri de tomber bêtement amoureux(se) du premier venu (oui, parce que pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, le "coup de foudre" avec son mari, Llègat'Nit Zabini, c'est signé théâtre, luxure et philtre d'amour !). Bon, là, ce n'était pas le premier venu, mais le frère de son mari avec lequel elle avait plané la mort de ce dernier dans le but de se faire la fortune des Zabini, puisqu'il était déshérité et brûlait de venger sa collection de Icha Icha Paradise (on parle de R'Hétu ici, mais suivez un peu !).

Collection qu'il finit par oublier, lui-même subitement pris de passion pour les yeux noirs de sa complice, laquelle était tout à fait disposée à le laisser regarder ses yeux pendant des heures et plus si affinité.

Et affinité il y avait entre le désormais ex-coureur de jupons et la sorcière fatale.

Le Plan s'étalait à l'origine sur cinq ans, au bout desquels Llègat'Nit devait mourir par les bons soins de sa femme. Cette longue période de latence s'était vue nécessaire à cause de la méfiance du reste de la famille Zabini envers la jeune mariée – assez compréhensible, vu que les statistiques montraient une forte tendance de ses maris précédents à décéder dans l'année suivant le mariage.

Tout était parfait. Llègat'Nit, Guenièvre et R'Hétu étaient aux anges (ce dernier profitant avec allégresse de la pension que lui versait sa compagne en cachette), et le complot aurait pu se dérouler sans anicroche jusqu'à la fin (celle de la vie de l'aîné bien sûr).

Mais le destin ne résiste jamais à une bonne blague et le début de la guerre avec Voldemort coïncida plus ou moins avec la mise en commun du patrimoine génétique de Guenièvre et R'Hétu pour aboutir à la création d'un nouvel être dont le nom serait plus tard redouté par toutes les grandes brutes de Serpentard.

_**[Mode **__**mémoire**__** OFF**_

Blaise sentit qu'il était censé être ému à l'évocation de sa conception, mais il avait encore du mal à imaginer que ses presque seize ans de vie étaient dus à une erreur de prononciation d'un sort de contraception. « _Charmant, je suis un [z dit à la place d'un [s…_ »

_**[Mode **__**mémoire**__** ON:**_

("_S'il vous plaît, considérez-moi comme une alternative au suicide._ " - Humperdinck)

Hélas, R'Hétu ne sut jamais qu'il avait un fils, puisque lorsque Guenièvre s'aperçut de la gaffe (« _Gaffe, gaffe, choisis un peu mieux tes mots, mince, c'est de ton fils que tu parles ! »_), cela faisait déjà une semaine depuis qu'il avait été avadakedavrisé par un Mangemort quelconque alors qu'il combattait un groupe de partisans de Voldemort. "Un vrai Gryffondor" avaient dit ses anciens amis venus à l'enterrement d'un homme qui avait renoncé à la sûreté de la neutralité pour venir au secours d'inconnus en train de mourir à deux pas de sa maison.

Guenièvre était ensuite restée chez elle tout le temps de la guerre, protégée par l'attitude neutre de son mari envers les agitations du monde sorcier. C'est au manoir Zabini qu'elle avait accouché et commencé à élever son fils Blaise, du nom du héros d'un roman que R'Hétu lui avait dit adorer (non, ce n'était pas Blaise le poussin masqué !).

C'est au manoir Zabini que les Aurors étaient venus chercher une bonne partie de la famille pour collusion avec un mage noir terroriste. C'était là, comme partout ailleurs en Grande Bretagne, que le beau temps avait recommencé à illuminer le ciel et les cœurs, et peu nombreux étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas blessés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après y avoir réfléchi, Guenièvre avait présenté Blaise à Llègat'Nit comme son fils – il lui ressemblait autant qu'à son vrai père – et s'était résolue à abandonner ses projets d'assassinat, pour mieux embrasser une vie calme et sans douleur.

_**[Mode **__**mémoire**__** OFF**_

-A partir de là, il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire. Tu as grandi et j'ai décidé de ne plus faire de folies. Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis dans cette famille, tu as pu le voir de tes propres yeux, mon petit Blaise.

_**[Mode **__**mémoire**__** ON: **_

_("Mon nom est Inigo Montoya. Vous avez tué mon père, préparez-vous à mourir.__")_

Ce que Guenièvre omit de préciser, c'est que le Mangemort reconnu comme coupable de la mort de R'Hétu Zabini, arrêté à la fin de la première guerre, était décédé "_de mort naturelle_" dans la cellule où il était incarcéré au Ministère, dans le court laps de temps entre la fin de ses interrogatoires et son transfert à Azkaban.

_**[Mode **__**mémoire**__** OFF**_

Guenièvre s'était tue depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, mais rien n'indiquait chez son fils la présence d'une quelconque réaction. On dit que les grandes douleurs sont muettes, mais on oublie souvent de rajouter qu'un état de choc ne s'exprime pas uniquement à l'aide de grands cris et de crises d'hystérie. D'ailleurs, bien qu'il ait été un tantinet soupe au lait durant son enfance, Blaise ne s'était jamais laissé aller à une crise d'hystérie. Ce n'était pas _digne_ d'un Zabini, vous comprenez. Mais pour revenir à l'instant présent, il est heureux que la mère de Blaise ait eu le réflexe de vérifier que sa progéniture respirât encore correctement, puis de lancer le sort approprié qui permit à la boule qui s'était formée dans la gorge de Blaise de s'alléger un peu, lui permettant à nouveau de respirer à peu près normalement.

Puis, faisant preuve d'une présence d'esprit bien placée, Guenièvre conjura une boisson ("Tiens, tu as besoin d'un petit remontant") que Blaise prit avec gratitude et avala cul sec. Pour s'étouffer avec et le recracher à moitié aussitôt, ce qui fit s'exclamer sa mère avec consternation :

- Blaise ! Voyons ! Un pur malt de douze ans d'âge !

Entre deux quintes de toux, Blaise lui jeta un regard noir et féroce que n'aurait pas renié le plus adulé de tous les professeurs de potions de Poudlard.

«_ Je croyais que c'était de l'eau ! Quelle idée de me donner du whisky, mince ! Ca arrache la gorge ce truc !_ »

Quand Blaise retrouva la capacité de râler à voix haute, il ne s'en priva pas.

- C'est bon, vous m'avez dit tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, mère ? Pas d'autres secrets de famille ou concernant ma parenté que vous auriez omis de me dire ? Pas d'autre cadavre caché dans un placard sur lequel je risque de tomber un jour où l'autre ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

« _Cette métaphore sonne trop réaliste dans ce contexte_ » réalisa-t-il juste après avoir parlé.

Mais au lieu de répondre à ce qui était de toute façon des questions de rhétorique, Guenièvre se contenta de soupirer de soulagement. Son fils faisait de l'ironie, c'était bon signe : si Blaise prenait la chose de cette manière, c'était parfait, il n'allait pas mettre trop de temps à digérer tout ça.

Après tout il venait juste d'apprendre qu'il était plus que mal placé pour avoir un comportement basé sur la "pureté du sang", que celui qu'il croyait être son père ne l'était pas et que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, sa mère n'avait pas pour projet de le transformer en trophée sur sa liste de maris décédés. Vu le réalisme dont il faisait preuve en pensant à la personnalité de sa mère et le peu d'attachement qu'il avait avec son "père" (Freud aurait parlé d'un Œdipe mal fini, mais nous nous contenterons de dire que l'affection que Blaise n'avait pas pour son père, il l'avait pour sa mère), seule la première partie risquait de prendre un certain temps à être assimilée.

XxxxxxxxX

Vidé de toute énergie, Blaise marchait dans le couloir menait à sa chambre, de s'assommer avec un somnifère ou un mur et d'arrêter de penser.

Mais le cœur de Blaise n'en avait pas encore fini d'être éprouvé ce jour-là. Alors qu'il tournait au coin du couloir, le jeune homme tomba nez-à-nez avec son père. Enfin son père adoptif-à-l'insu-de-son-plein-gré. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre, adossé à la porte de sa chambre et les bras croisés, il se redressa en voyant son fils arriver.

Blaise scruta le visage austère de celui qui était son oncle, ses yeux noirs impassibles, son nez d'aigle que Cyrano de Bergerac n'aurait pas renié, son teint noir – aux infimes reflets bleutés, Blaise s'en rendait compte, son masque de non-émotion plaqué sur ses traits comme à son habitude.

- Père ? demanda-t-il, prudemment.

Llègat'Nit sourit. Fait suffisamment rare pour être mentionné. Et pire encore, il semblait franchement amusé lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Alors ta mère s'est enfin décidée à te dire la vérité ? Elle a vraiment mis le temps – mon frère aurait été déçu de savoir que son fils a ignoré l'être pendant plus de seize ans…

La mâchoire de Blaise s'affaissa, de même que toutes ses chances de trouver une réplique convenable.

- Gh.

Le sourire de l'avant-dernier Zabini s'élargit, montrant des dents blanches.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Blaise. Tu sais, il faudra bien que Guenièvre se rende compte un jour qu'essayer de tromper un Zabini est difficile, et qu'envisager de l'empoisonner est futilement illusoire. Il est de notoriété commune que les Zabini ont "le poison dans le sang", pour paraphraser je ne sais quel journaliste du dix-huitième siècle… D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, quand tu auras fini ton magazine sur les Poisons indétectables et oubliés de l'Âge Sombre, tu pourras me le prêter ? Il y a un article sur la cyaïguë dedans et je voudrais le laisser bien en vue pour ta mère – histoire qu'elle commence à comprendre que je suis au courant de tout et depuis le début.

Un elfe "poppa" soudain dans le couloir, et s'adressa au _pater familias_ (quoique l'expression fut désormais à prendre au figuré) après s'être brièvement et respectueusement incliné devant lui et Blaise.

- Maître, votre notaire, Mr Sparraw, est arrivé, il vous attend dans votre bureau.

- Entendu. Va l'avertir de mon arrivée imminente et sers lui un rafraichissement en attendant.

Après avoir acquiescé et dans un "pop" qui ressemblait à un "pouf" mal embouché, l'elfe de maison disparut. Llègat'Nit reporta son attention sur son fils.

- Bien, je vais devoir partir. Repose-toi et n'oublie pas pour le magazine. Oh, et puis, Blaise, sois prudent, il y a des ITI dans le parc, surveille l'état du Charmoustiquaire de ta chambre, il faudra peut-être songer à le renforcer…

Alors que son père s'éloignait, Blaise entra dans sa chambre tout en murmurant :

- ITI, les Insectes de Taille Inhabituelle ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils existent…

**POC !**

Blaise eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir un hanneton de la taille d'une assiette tomber - après avoir foncé sur la fenêtre et reçu la décharge du sort anti-insectes.

* * *

**Références, allusions et citations diverses trouvables dans le texte :**

"_ma part d'ombre"_ : provient de la chanson d'un certain Eiffel

"_Côté obscur" _: je dois vraiment citer la source ? Bon, ok, alors c'est tiré de Star Wars, merci à _G. Lucas_

"_Les De Silva espagnols" _: en référence à la scène des portraits d'Hernani, drame romantique de _V. Hugo_

"_Z'Onoriel" _: il s'agit ici d'une déformation de _Enoriel_, personnage et elfe de Reflets d'acide (par _JBX_)

"_la forêt de Langorn" _: référence à la forêt de _Glandorn_, du monde chaotique tolkiennesque de Naheulbeuk (_PenOfChaos_)

"_H'ényar-cha" _: je suis sûre et certaine qu'il s'agit là aussi d'une déformation, mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de quoi… gloups

"_R 'Hétu" _: anagramme approximatif doublé d'une écriture saugrenue de _Uther_

"_Llègat'Nit"_ : anagramme saugrenu doublé d'une écriture approximative de _Tintagel_

"_Guenièvre" : _utilisation abusive d'un nom que je crois faire partie de la légende arthurienne

"_Cyrano de Bergerac", _associé à "_nez"_, doit faire tilt dans la tête de tout lecteur un minimum cultivé.

"_Blaise le poussin masqué" _: Claude Ponti, auteur pour enfants

"_Icha Icha Paradise_", alias "_Come come Paradise_", alias "_Le Paradis du batifolage_" : c'est le livre interdit aux moins de 18 ans que lit un des personnages du manga Naruto (Kishimoto), j'ai nommé Kakashi-sensei YAAAAH (cri de fan hystérique)

"_cyaïguë"_ : simple mélange entre ciguë et cyanure, vu que je n'avais pas d'autre idée pour trouver un nom de poison…

"_Blutch et Chesterfield"_ : personnages tirés de la bande dessinée Les Tuniques Bleues (me rappelle point du nom de l'auteur)

"_à l'insu de son plein gré_" : les amateurs auront reconnu une réplique des Guignols de l'Info utilisée pour se moquer du dopage dans le milieu du vélo

"_Mr Sparraw_" : tout droit déformé de Sparrow, (Jack of course !) de PdC

Et bien sûr, les quatre ou cinq citations tirées de Princess Bride, avec l'adaptation de la scène des RDTI (Rongeurs de Taille Inhabituelle).

**Recherches effectuées lors de l'écriture de ce One-Shot (y en a qui peuvent surprendre…) :**

Les ingrédients cités comme composants de la cyaïguë sont tous tirés de plantes ou arbres dont au moins une partie (feuilles, baies, pédoncules, oreille gauche, etc.) est toxique. J'ai du me rabattre sur des poisons végétaux après une recherche infructueuse sur les poisons chimiques (l'arsenic, c'était trop classique).

Il a également fallu trouver un vin pas trop mauvais, merci à ma mère pour le Châteauneuf du Pape et au moteur de recherche pour le millésime (qui est quelconque, au final, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché)

De même, le Langan's Coq D'or est un vrai restaurant existant réellement à Londres, bien que probablement pas à deux pas du Chemin de Traverse (j'aurais pu en trouver un à proximité, mais il aurait fallu que je recherche la situation géographique du chemin de traverse lui-même… trop long !)

o0O0o

_Enfin, vous avez aimé ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Dites-le par review !_

_(et la version écolo : Sauvez un auteur, laissez une review !)_


End file.
